fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Nautilus
Lee Nautilus is a mage in the Fairy Tail Guild working her way up to S-Class. She has both Celestial and Dragon Slayer magic, but refuses to use the latter unless absolutely nessecary. Her Edolas Counterpart is Lee Allona. Appearance Lee is of slightly below average height for her age, with a slight but strong build. She has fair skin with a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. She has large amber eyes, and long dark brown hair usually kept in a high ponytail or a braid. Personality When people first meet her, she appears quiet, shy, cold even. However, if you persist long enough to become her friend, she becomes an entirely different person. She is kind and loving, and open. She is extremely protective of her friends, and mothers several of them (without mening to some times). Once she makes an emotional connection with someone, she will do anything to keep them safe. She is afraid of losing those she loves, those who she's close to. History When Lee was a little girl, she was raised and trained by Kaiyo, the water Dragon. Then, she was left in a village after Kaiyo's dissapearance to be raised by humns. She used her dragon slayer magic often, even for the most simple of tasks, because she could. She had a few friends, including a boy named Liam, who was a celestial wizard in training. As she got older, she began to see was the most powerful kid in her town, even surpassing several of the adults. As a result, she believed she was superior to all of them. Her arrogant attitude towards others resulted in her losing most of her friends, which she was fine with. The only person who stayed close to her, and who she viewed as her equal, was Liam. About a year after that started, when they were 14, an unknown creature started terrorizing their town at night. The two didn't want to wait for the adults in their town to do something, or for someone from a faraway guild to take care of it, so they ventured into the forest to search for the creature, which turned out to be a wyvern. Neither Lee or Liam knew how to defeat it, so they did what they knew what to do. Still, Liam suffered fatal injuries and died soon afterwards, giving her his keys before he died. After trained wizards took care of the Wyvern, Lee couldn't bear the guilt that she'd led her friend into danger and gotten him killed. She traveled for a while before finding Magnolia and Fairy Tail, trying to start over. She was never so eager to make friends after Liam's death.After that she was determined not to use her Dragon Slayer Magic unless absolutely neccesary lest more people get hurt because of it, and instead took up the magic Liam had been learning. Magic and Abilities *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to The Cursed Plane. *'Multiple Summons': Lee has reached the level where she can open multiple gates as once. This is made a little easier by the fact that she doesn't have any golden keys. *'Water Dragon Roar'- Lee can take in lots of water, then she can release it as a torrent of water at a target. If overused, this can result in her becoming dehydrated. *'Water Dragon Swirling Fist': Water engulfs her hand, swirling and propels her fist foward as she punches the target *'Water Dragon Grip Strike': Lee grabs the target, then slams them with water *'Water Dragon Cyclone'- Lee is able to channel any body of water around her into a swirling storm of water for no longer then 5 minutes. This takes the most amount of power, and can potentially kill her. *'Enhanced Smell' Self explanatory *'Immense Strength'- She is much stronger than she looks *'Enhanced Reflexes'- Also self explanatory *'Enhanced Speed'- Lee can move faster for a short amount of time *'Immense Durability': Lee is able to take more hits then someone her size and stature Equipment Silver Keys *'Orion'- The Hunter: Humanoid spirit, often summoned for attack, amazing shot, and chivalrous. *'Ursa Major'- The Great Bear: A large bear with stars swirling in it's fur, often summoned for guarding things, and attack. Motherly and extremely dangerous when those viewed as her cubs are in danger, similar to Lee. *'Ursa Minor'- The Little Bear: A little bear cub with stars swirling in its fur, kind of Lee's exceed, as they are summoned for companionship more than anything else. *'Draco'- The Dragon- A large snake-like dragon who is usually summoned for attack, though he isn't summoned often as he's cunning and untrustworthy. He also can take a human form, which makes her more uneasy around him, which he knows and does it on purpose to unsettle her. Relationships 'Kaiyo-' Kaiyo is the Water Dragon who raised Lee for many years. She was pretty much her adopted mother. 'Liam Crest-' Liam is Lee's best friend since childhood. He always tried to be there for her and support her. He stayed by her, even when she was being arrogant and rude. He even goes with her to stop the beast terrorizing their town, despite knowing it could be dangerous. He ends up sacrificing himself to protect her and sustaining fatal injuries that result in his death. He leaves her his celestial keys before he passes, and tells her not to blame herself (which she does anyhow).